miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Izka4/Adrien - Człowiek, który zmienił moje życie (Wszystkie rozdziały)
Rozdział 1 - początki bywają trudne? Bzdura! Narrator: Zacznijmy od tego, że Adrien i Marinette się nigdy nie znali. W 1 gimnazjum Marinette i Nathaniel zostali parą. Adriena dołurzmy do 2 gimnazjum, ale nie tak szybko Iza! Zwolnij! Marinette jest osobą taką jak w serialu i tak samo z Adrienem. Chloe i Lila nieustannie przeszkadzają w życiorysie Marinette. Przenieśmy się do 2 września 2016 r. Marinette Tak jak zwykle, byłam już spóźniona. Biegłam i biegłam ile sił w nogach. Byłam już na progu szkoły, gdy na kogoś wpadłam. Automatycznie się przewróciłam. - Przepraszam! Niezdara ze mnie - powiedziałam po czym podniosłam głowę. Ujrzałam zielonookiego, wysokiego blondyna. Uśmiechał się lekko. - Przapraszam! Moja wina - odpowiedział - nie zauważyłem cię - dokończył podając mi dłoń, więc ją chwyciłam. Otrzepałam się z kurzu. Pewnie jakiś nowy. Postanowiłam przedłużyć rozmowę. - Jesteś nowy? - zapytałam - Tak - odpowiedział - Tak, z innej beczki to jestem Marinette - przedstawiłam się i wyciągnęłam dłoń - Adrien - przedstawił się i chwycił dłoń. Po kilku sekundach puściłam dłoń i mnie olśniło. - Jesteśmy spóźnieni! - rzekłam i razem pobiegliśmy do klasy - Przepraszam za spóźnienie! - powiedziałam wchodząc do klasy - Dobrze, a teraz siadaj na miejsce - powiedziała nauczycielka ciężko wzdychając. Ja zrobiłąm tak jak chciałam. Usiadłam obok mojego chłopaka - Nathaniela. - Adrien podejdź do mnie - powiedziała Nauczycielka, a on zrobił to - przedstaw się - dodała pani - Więc, jestem Adrien Agreste - nagle rozległy się szepty. On jest Adrienem Agrestem? Łał! - Dobrze, usiądź obok Nino. 1 ławka - oznajmiła nauczycielka i zaczełą się lekcja. Szkoła ogólnie minęłą dość szybko, nic ciekawego i nowego. Po szkole poszłam w moje sekretne miejsce. Była to łąka pełna kwiatów i z dwoma pniami na środku. Usiadłąm na pierwszym i zaczęłam szkicować w szkicowniku. Była to kobieta w bluzce i spodniach. Tylko bardziej oryginalne. Nagle poczułam dotyk na moim ramieniu. odwróciłam się i ujrzała zielone oczy. - Cześć, Adrien - przywitałam się nie pewnie. Że WHOT? Tylko ja wiedziałam o tej łące. Czy to maże być..... UFO? - Cześć, Marinette. Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał - Chciałam właśnie zadać to samo pytanie - odpowiedziałam - znam te polanę od dziecka - dodałąm - Tak samo jak ja - powiedział i usiadł na drugim pieńku. Zaczęła się rozmowa. Extra się z nim rozmawia. Lepiej niż z kimkolwiek. Rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. O mych projektach, o jego zyciu i moim oraz o swoich przeżyciach. Gadało z nim się lepiej niż Nathanielem. Szanuję Nathaniela, ale to nie jest już te uczucie co kiedyś. Chyba teraz to tylko przyjaźń. Rozdział 2 - Problemy znikają? Rozmawiało z nim się dobrze, że nie zauważyliśmy pewnej przeszkody, a mianowicie nimbusów (deszczowych chmur). Zauważyliśmy wtedy, gdy zaczęło kropić. - Chodź - powiedział Adrien wstając i zasłaniając głowę przed kroplami deszczu. - Okej - odpowiedziałam i zaczęliśmy biec w stronę domu. Żeby dojść na polanę trzeba najpierw przejść przez miasto, a następnie przez las. Trochę nam to zajęło i bardzo się zmoczyliśmy (zmoczyliśmy xD), ale cały czas się śmialiśmy z tego powodu. Jezu, Adrien jest wspaniały. Czy ja się zakochałam? Gdy już dotarliśmy do mojego domu, pożegnaliśmy się itp. Potem weszłam do domu, a następnie do pokoju i odruchowo zasnęłam Nastepnego dnia Obudziłam się i zrobiła poranną rutynę itp. Gdy byłam już w szkole, powitała mnie Chloe i Lila. - O patrzcie kto przyszedł! Marinette co nawet dnia nie potrafi się przewrócić! - powiedziała Chloe, a następnie szkoła zaczęła się ze mnie śmiać. Popatrzyłam na Nathaniela, potem na Alye, a następnie na Adriena. To co zrobił mnie zdziwiło. - A ty zkąd się wziełaś?! - zapytał iroicznie - Z MacDonald'sa? - szkoła zaczęła się śmiać, tylko, że z Chloe. Adrien do mnie podszedł - Wielkie dzięki! - powiedziałąm mu - Nie ma za co. Każdy by tak postąpił - odpowiedział - Nie każdy. Od małego Chloe dokucza mi - powiedziałam - To teraz nie będzie - odrzekł, a następnie rozległ się głos dzwonka. Rozdział 3 - Sherlock Marinette Wszyscy poszli do klasy, ponieważ zadzwonił dzwonek. No super! Kolejna lekcja, kolejna próba zabicia mnie z nudów i kolejna szansa na zaliczenie gleby. Super! Jak zwykle usiadłam obok Nathaniela, zresztą, musiałam. My boyfriend (mój chłopak). Do sali weszła nauczycielka z teczką. No super! Niezapowiedziana kartkówka z matmy! - Jak pewnie się domyślacie, jest dzisiaj kartkówka z matematyki - oświadczyła. Zgaduję, że każdy o tym wiedział, więc nie musiała mówić tego okropnego słowa ,matematyka,. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś głos zderzenia, odróchowo zamknęłam oczy. Zasnęłam lub coś w tym kierunku. Obudziłam się. Na początku zobaczyłam wielką chmurę dymu czy też kurzu. Leżałam na ziemi, a ławka przygniatała mi nogę. Obok mnie leżał nieprzytomny Nathaniel. Zaczęłam się rozglądać, dlatego, że chura opadła i coś mogłam zobaczyć. Siedzieliśmy w ostatniej ławcę, więc dużo nie widziałam, ale jednak coś. Rose i Juleka leżały nieprzytomnę, tak samo jak Nathaniel. Jak by tu się wydostać spod ucisku ławki. Długo nie musiałam myśleć. Podciągnęłąm się, tak jak przy brzuszkach, podniosłam lekko ławkę, podciągnęłam nogę i puściłam ławkę. Wstałam i to co zobaczyłam mnie przeraziło! A mianowicie zobaczyłam..... helikopter? Leżał na ziemi w naszej klasie, a raczej prawie leżał, ponieważ rozbił się o naszą szkołę i w pół wisiał. Że WHOT? To jakiś żart? Jak tak to słaby. Nadal wszędzie był dym, ale zobaczyłam klasę. Poczułam ogień. O nie! Tylko nie to! Nienawidzę jak wszystko jest na moich barkach! Coż, muszę uratować klasę! (Mari Superman! Raczej Superwomen! xD) Szybko pobiegłam po gaśnicę, bo pożar się rozprzestrzeniał. Mam gaśnicę, jestem w klasie i gaszę pożar. Czy będą za to punkty dodatnie? Nie, Marinette! Nie czas na rozmyślanie o dodatnich punktach! Jest pożar, a raczej był, bo w mgnieniuoka ugasiłam pożar, więc teraz mogę otworzyć resztę okien. Jak pomyślałam tak zrobiłam, ale czegoś mi brakowało. Pewnej osoby, a mianowicie nauczycielki. O kurczaczek! Rozpocznę poszukiwania! Gdy wszyscy się obudzili, przyjachała policja i straż pożarna, to mogłam rozpocząć poszukiwania, tylko, że coś mnie zatrzymało, a dokładnie ktoś. Ten ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam Adriena. - O! Adrien. Wybacz, ale teraz nie mogę - powiedziałam. No co! Ktoś musi odszukać nauczycielkę. - Czekaj! Widziałaś gdzieś nauczycielkę? - zapytał - Właśnie idę ją odszukać - odpowiedziałam - Serio?! - zapytał podniesionym głosem - Tak, a co? - tym razem ja zapytałam - Mam pewną informację dotyczącą nauczycielki - odpowiedział, a ja zrobiłam znak, żeby mi o tej informacjii opowiedział - gdy rozległ się ten hałas to upadłem i leżałem. Byłem skierowany w stronę helikopteru. Po pewnym momencie z helikoptera wyszedł szczupły, wysoki mężczyzna. Nie wiem jak wygląda, ponieważ miał maskę i był ubrany na czarno. Wracając do rzeczy. Wyszedł z helikoptera i pobiegł. Chyba kogoś zabrał, ponieważ usłyszałem pisk kobiety. To była pani nauczycielka. Nie wiem gdzie pobiegli, ponieważ po pisku straciłem przytomność. - Ok. Dzięki - podziękowałam - Mogę z tobą szukać? - zapytał ponownie. Przyda mi sie ktoś do pomocy. - Tak, przyda mi się ktos do pomocy - odpowiedziałam Rozdział 4 - Nauczycielka, Nathaniel i facepam. - To chodź - powiedział Adrien i zaczęliśmy szukać poszlak. Na początek stwierdzilismy, że ze szkoły raczej nie wyszli, bo ludzie by się na nich gapili. Korytarze odpadają, bo raczej nie byliby w miejscu puplicznym. Został toi toi, kuchnia i schowek. Postanowiliśmy pójść do kuchni. Psychole są pewnie głodni. Poszliśm i zobaczyliśmy coś strasznego. Nauczycielka była przywiązana do stoły, a teh facet przygotował się do jedzenia nauczycielki. Co tu się dzieje. I wszyscy walnęli wielkiego facepama. Uratowaliśmy nauczycielkę, kartkówka odwołana i ja z Adrienem dostaliśmy 6 z matma i z zachowania. Podszedł do nas po tym wszystkim Nathaniel. - Marinette, ty żyjesz! - powiedział Nathaniel i mnie mocno przytulił, ja nic NIEodwzajemniałam. Nagle przyszła Rose. - Nathaniel, ty żyjesz! - powiedziała Rose i przytulił go? Lol?! - Eeeee - zrobiłam by zwrócić na siebie uwagę - O, Marinette! - powiedziała Rose i odkleiła się od Nathaniela - Nathaniel ci jusz mówił, że jest ze mną? - dodała, że WHOT? Co? Pogubiłam się! Kurde co się tu dzieje! Lecz, nawet to dobrze. Nie kocham już Nathaniela. Zdradził mnie i jest głupi - To fajnie, bo właśnie miałam z nim zerwać - powiedziałam do Rose - zrywam z tobą - zwróciłam się do Nathaniela i rozgniewana poszłam do domu. Co on mi zrobił! Żeby mnie jeszcze zdradził! Jestem taka zdenerwowana! - Ym - usłyszałam za mną i poczułam dotyk na moim ramieniu - Tak! - krzyknęłam i odwróciłam się. Ups! - A, sorki Adrien. Niewiedziałam, że to ty. - Spoko. Mam pytanie - powiedział - Wal śmiało - odpowiedziałam - Chciałabyś może iśc ze mną do kina dzisiaj o 18.00? - zapytał. Jasne!!! - Tak. Mogę iść - odpowiedziałam - To fajnie - oznajmił z uśmiechem na twarzy - przyjdę po ciebie. Narazie muszę iśc. Pa - dodał - Pa - zakończyłąm rozmowę. Idę z Adrienem do kina!!!! Jestem w istnym niebie! Przecież ja nie mam sukienki! Aaaaa! Szybko pobiegłam do sklepu po materiał i wzięłam się za sukienkę. Miałam tylko 4 godziny! Boże ratuj! Rozdział 5 - Zbieg okoliczności? Zabrałam się stanowczo do pracy. 4 godziny na uszycie genialnej sukienki i w dodatku buty! Biżuteria, włosy, torebka, odświerzacze powietrza! Ja się nie wyrobię! Szybko i to szybko muszę wszystko zrobić! Makijaż! Jeszcze makijaż! Ja się za rzadne skarby nie wyrobię..... tyle, że zapomniałam o jednej rzeczy. A mianowicie o osobowości. Każdy jest taki jaki jest. Czy lepsza sukienka uczuni człowieka kimś innym? Czy droga torebka, piękny makijaż uczynią, że ktoś się w tobie zakocha? Czy najdroszsza biżuteria sprawi, że staniesz się kimś bardziej wyjątkowym? Czy nie lepiej pozostać sobą i nie przejmować się jakimś dodatkom? Chyba właśnie lepiej. Czy nie lepiej uszyć skromną sukienkę, rozpuścić włosy, ubrać zwykłe baleriny i nie przejmować się biżuterią oraz makijażem? Lepiej. Czy nie lepiej pozostać sobą? Nie przejmować się opinią reszty? Być soba i tylko sobą? Lepiej. To co właśnie pomyślałam dało jakieś skutki. Uszyłam skromną czerwoną sukienkę, rozpuściłam włosy, założyłam lekko czerwone baleriny z wyprzedaży i zostało mi jeszcze 30 minut. Wyglądałam skromnie. Sukienka nie była krótka ani długa pod niebiosa. Była do kolan, zwiewna i normalna. Za to się najbardziej cieszyłam. Za to, że nie przedawkowałam. Gdybym jeszcze załozyła biżuterię i się pomalowała wygladałabym jak szkarada. Co za dużo to nie zdrowo. W tym wolnym czasie pisałąm na blogu. Bloga założyłam jakieś 4 miesiące temu. Na blogu pisałam o tej mojej złotej myśli, o tym, że nie wolno się zmieniać. Każdy człowiek jest taki jaki jest i tego nie zmieni. Każdy człowiek jest wyjatkowy, ponieważ nie ma swojego identycznego sobowtura. Każdy jest sobą. Blog ten po napianiu mojej złotej myśli miał coraz więcej łapek w górę. Cieszyłam się, ponieważ każda łapka w górę dla mnie jest to coś wyjątkowego. Tyle zajęło mi to siedzenie przy blogu, że nie zauważyłam, że jusz czas na moje spotkanie. Na szczęście przez okno zobaczyłam, że Adrien jusz się zbliża, dlatego zeszłam po schodach na dół. Gdy miałąm jusz naciskać klamkę usłyszałąm dzwonek do drzwi. Otworzyłam je i zobaczyłam zielonookiego blondyna w czarnym garniturze - Teraz dopiero zrozumiałem, że rzaden kwiat nie dorówna takiej oszałamiającej piękności - oznajmił, a ja się lekko zarumieniłam. Cieszyłam się z tego faktu, bo przynajmniej miałąm rację. Każdy jest soba i tego nie zmieni za rzadne skarby. - Dzięki - odpowiedziałam cicho, ale nie aż tak by nic nie usłyszał. W moim głosie zatriumfuwała nutka słodyczy. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułam - Chodź - powiedział Adrien i wyciągnął do mnie dłoń. Chodziło mu pewnie o to, żebym szła z nim za ręce. Tak zrobilismy, Szliśmy powolnym krokiem w stronę kina. Po drodzę rozmawialismy o przeróżnych rzeczach. O dzieciństwie, problemach, szkole, kartkówcę, która się w końcu nie odbyła i nie odbędzie. Przy nim znikała każda złość, każdy smutek i każda nienawiść. On ma w sobie coś wyjatkowego, coś co nikt nie ma. To coś wyruznia go stłumu. Gdy byliśmy już pod kinem zadzwonił mi telefon. To był Nathaniel. Nie chciałam z nim rozmawiać, dlatego odrzuciłam połączenie. Spojrzałam na Adriena, a on spojrzał na mnie. - Nie chce miec z nim już nic wspulnego. To co kiedyś między nim, a mną było to się już dawno skończyło - powiedziałam na on się lekko uśmiechnął. Ja to odwzajemniłam i weszliśmy do kina. Pomieszczenie było ogromne, a my usiedliśmy w 5 rzędzie. Rozpoczął się seans. Film nazywał się ,,Miss Agent" (Polecam). Była to komedia bardzo dobrej jakości. Już na początku filmu się śmialiśmy. W środku seansu poczułam dotyk na moim karku. Spostrzegłam, że to ręka Adriena. Objął mnie, a ja wewnątrz swego serducha się ucieszyłam. Na prawie samym końcu filmu główna bohaterka z głównym bohaterem się całowali. Spojrzałąm w tym momęcie na Adriena, a on na mnie. Nasze głowy same z siebie zaczęły się zbliżać. Zblizały się i zbliżały. W pewnym momęcie gdy nasze usta dzieliły 4 centymetry Adrien zrobił stanowczy ruch i mnie pocałował. Ja zamknęłą oczy, dałam swoją dłoń na jego policzek i zaczęłam się rozkoszować pocałunkiem. Poczułam się jak w niebie. On i ja tworzymy idealną parę. W głębi serca poczułam, że to ten jedyny. Pocałunek trwał około 1-2 minuty. Gdy się już skończył nasz pocałunek to się uśmiechnęliśmy do siebie. - Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? - zapytał szapten z nutką nadziei w głosie - Oczywiście - odpowiedziałam także szepten i go pocałowałam. Rozdział 6 - Koniec problemów. Nie wierzę! Adrien to mój chłopak! Jestem uradowana! Bardzo mi się podoba i jest pod niebiosa lepszy od Nathaniela. To ten jedyny. On zmienił moje życie! W końcu czuję się przy kimś bezpieczna. Ten seans sprawił, że jesteśmy parą! A jeśli już mowa o seansie to gdy się już skończył i włączyłam telefon zobaczyłam ,,20 nie odebranych połączeń”. Zobaczyłam, że to od Nathaniela! Czego on jeszcze chce?! Zdradził mnie, a teraz do mnie wydzwania. Nie wytrzymałam i do niego zadzwoniłam, on odebrał po paru sekundach. - Dzwoniłeś do mnie z 20 razy, czego chcesz! – krzyknęłam przez telefon - Marinette, chce cię przeprosić i zaprosić na kawę - powiedział spokojnie. Co on sobie wyobraża! Najpierw mnie zdradza, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic przeprasza! Jaki cham! Jaki dupek! Prędzej pocałuje kibel niż tego gnojka Nathaniela! Nienawidzę jego! - Czyli najpierw mnie zdradzasz, a teraz zapraszasz na kawę! - oznajmiłam, a po minie Adriena wyczytałam, że chce zabić Nathaniela. - Wiem, ale to co było z Rose to nic nie znaczyło - odpowiedział Nathaniel - Czyli najpierw mnie z nią zdradzasz, a teraz mówisz, że to nic nie znaczyło! - rzekłam - Przepraszam Marinette, przepraszam. Daj się umówić na kawę - rzekł - Nie! Mam już chłopaka! Adriena. On jest 1000 razy lepszy od ciebie! Jest idealny, a ty nie! Więc się od nas odwal! - powiedziałam stanowczo i się rozłączyłam. Spojrzałam na Adriena. Jego wojownicza mina zniknęło, bo zatriumfuwało na jego twarzy szczęście. W pewnym momencie on mnie przytulił, a ja to odwzajemniłam. - Kocham cię - szepnęłam do jego ucha - Ja też - odpowiedział także szeptem i mnie pocałował namiętnie. On całuje bosko! Ale jeszcze lepiej jest chłopakiem. - idziemy na kawę? - A czy jesteś moim wymarzonym chłopakiem? - odpowiedziałąm pytaniem - Tego nie wiem - odpowiedział iroicznie, a ja go pocałowałąm. Gdy się już od siebie odkleiliśmy, to uśmiechneliśmy się. - Tak - odpowiedziałam i poszliśmy na kawę. KONIEC Mam nadzieję, ze seria się spodobała :-). Choć poprzednia lepiej się wydała. Nie martwie się kolejna seria już się szykuję. Zachęcam przeczytania coś o nowej seri i nowej superbohaterce, oczywiście mojej trwutczości, więc znajdziecie wpis na moim blogu, tytuł wpisu ,,Trochę o następnym sezonie". Bajo <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania